


Truce

by coockie8



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cold Weather, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Lightning Strike/Dark Ace - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Racism, Serious Injuries, Temporary Truce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Aerrow gets severely injured in a battle with Dark Ace and they both get stranded on a Terra. Dark Ace decides to help Aerrow, much to Aerrow's confusion. Why would Dark Ace want to help Aerrow, and what does he get out of doing so?





	1. Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this: http://68.media.tumblr.com/3f14c36afa27b21880c3a27c432b58d4/tumblr_obnrykwGEe1s9mq49o1_1280.jpg picture? I finally got around to that fic I said I was going to write to go with it.

Aerrow landed roughly back on his skimmer after being thrown back. He snarled at the Talon Commander he was currently locking blades with. The snarl was quickly replaced with a smirk when Dark Ace stumbled slightly

“You seem a bit off Dark Ace; getting old?” Aerrow teased.

Dark Ace scowled; responding by firing an energy blast at Aerrow from his sword. Aerrow pulled up on his Skimmer; dodging the blast

“What’s wrong, Old Man, did I hit a raw nerve!?” He mocked.

Aerrow narrowly dodged another blast; ducking down behind some clouds to take a breather. They’d been at this for over 3 hours, even Aerrow was beginning to get tired. Aerrow frowned; letting his mind wander as he hid from Dark Ace. How old even was Dark Ace; early twenties to early thirties Aerrow assumed, he didn’t look that old. Aerrow was jolted from his thoughts when a blast hit his Skimmer; Dark Ace had found him. Aerrow pulled up with the intent to fly away, but another well timed hit put his engine out of commission. Aerrow felt an unfamiliar surge of panic, and leapt from his Skimmer to Dark Ace’s. He assumed that’s where he’d gone wrong. They’d fought some more, damaging Dark Ace’s Skimmer, and they’d gone down. Aerrow’d jumped, and he’d fallen, and then everything when black.

 

It must have been at least a few hours before Aerrow woke up; groaning form the dull throbbing in his head. He shifted; moving to pull his legs up so he could sit up, yelping when the action caused hot metal to dig into the flesh of his right leg. He quickly looked down; eyes wide at the sight, Dark Ace’s Skimmer was trashed, and a good portion of it had landed on him, his legs specifically. Aerrow sat up; pushing on the totaled vehicle, whimpering when all that did was cause more pain. He flopped back down; growling softly before glancing around where he could see. Dark Ace was nowhere to be found; Aerrow made a mental note of that. Had he gotten hurt, was he dead? Or worse; was he fine? Aerrow groaned again; reaching up to touch where the pain in his head was coming from. He pulled his hand away and groaned again at the sight of blood; well, a concussion wasn’t just plausible, it was likely. He let his head fall back; he felt heavy, and tired. He knew he wasn’t supposed to sleep with a concussion, but his body wasn’t giving him much of a choice here.

 

When he woke up the next time, his leg was in significantly less pain, his head too. He shifted; pulling his legs closer to his body and mumbling something under his breath, he was no longer trapped under the Skimmer.

“I see you’ve finally woken up; about time too, it’s been nearly three days,” A voice stated.

Aerrow turned onto his side and glanced over at who’d spoken. Dark Ace sat about three meters away; poking at a fire with a stick. Aerrow swallowed thickly; taking note of how dry his mouth and throat were.

“Dark Ace?” He croaked “You’re here… Alive, and not… Injured as far as I can tell…” He continued; pushing himself up so he was sitting, wobbling slightly on his arms “Why am I alive?” He asked.

Dark Ace passed a glanced at Aerrow before looking back at the fire

“It wouldn’t be as satisfying if I were to kill you while you were in a minor coma,” He mumbled.

Aerrow swallowed again; so _that’s_ what it was? Yeah right. Aerrow refused to believe Dark Ace was either _that_ arrogant, or _that_ stupid. He let his eyes travel over his body; reaching up to touch his head. The cut had been cleaned and… Were those stitches? He looked down at his right leg. It was bandaged and splinted…

“You….” Aerrow honestly didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

Obviously he realized it was more likely that magical woodland gnomes had sprouted out of the ground and dress his wounds, but… Dark Ace wasn’t denying it. Aerrow looked over to Dark Ace again; frowning

“Why?” He asked; sounding almost apprehensive.

Dark Ace shrugged. Didn’t say anything, just shrugged. Didn’t even look at Aerrow. The Sky Knight scoffed before averting his gaze

“How… How bad was it? My leg…” He asked.

Dark Ace spared Aerrow a glance again

“I had to set the bone; it was sticking out, so…. It’s broken,” He explained.

Aerrow swallowed again; it didn’t _feel_ that bad. He perked up when he heard Dark Ace shift

“I had to cut away the burnt flesh; to avoid deep tissue infection,” He stated “So it’s an open wound under that bandage, but as long as you keep it clean and dressed, it should be fine,” He finished.

Aerrow blinked; looking down at his leg before looking back at Dark Ace suspiciously

“Why do this? I can sorta get why you didn’t kill me, but I don’t understand why you’re helping me,” He grumbled.

Dark Ace just shrugged again

“Why are you complaining?” He asked.

Aerrow rolled his eyes before scoffing

“Just keep in mind that I didn’t ask for your help; so I don’t owe you anything,” He spat; lying back down and turning his back on Dark Ace.

The Talon Commander just chuckled

“….Right.”


	2. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Ace comes up with a plan to get them off the Terra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2; it’s longer…. This fic is gonna be so long…. Help me….

About a day had passed, Aerrow and Dark Ace hadn’t said much to one another; it was awkward to say the least. But Dark Ace had gotten water a while ago, so Aerrow no longer felt like he was dying. He still didn’t know how he felt about the situation though; Dark Ace helping him. Still, the silence was heavy, and Aerrow was having trouble standing it. He was about to speak up when

“Your Skimmer went down on the other side of the Terra; it’s a long shot, but it might be repairable,” Dark Ace suddenly stated.

Aerrow blinked in confusion

“With… With what tools? And how, exactly, am I supposed to get from one end of a Terra to the other, on a broken leg?” He drawled.

Dark Ace looked over at him

“I’ll carry you,” He stated; it wasn’t an offer, or a suggestion.

Aerrow crinkled his nose

“Can’t you just leave me here?” He groaned.

Dark Ace stood

“I could; but on foot, it’s going to take at _least_ 5 days to hike across this Terra. And that’s without stopping, and assuming nothing happens to slow me down. You won’t be able to get food for yourself, you won’t be able to get water, and you won’t have anyone around to tend to your wound; to put it simply, you’ll die. Plus; you’re assuming that I’ll actually come back for you,” He explained.

Aerrow blinked before scoffing and averting his gaze

“Whatever…. Fine!” He growled.

Dark Ace let a small smirk slip as he hooked an arm under Aerrow’s legs, and another around his back; carefully lifting him off the ground. Aerrow immediately wrapped his arms around Dark Ace’s neck; tensing up, he was _not_ comfortable with this. Dark Ace pursed his lips together as he looked around at the small forest clearing they’d been camped out in. Aerrow slowly loosened his grip on Dark Ace’s neck one he was absolutely positive that he wouldn’t be dropped. Dark Ace hummed and started walking; adjusting Aerrow slightly. Aerrow slowly relaxed and finally took some time to take in his surroundings

“Do you even know where we’re going?” He asked.

Dark Ace shrugged

“I’ve got a hunch,” He hummed.

Aerrow groaned softly and let his head hang back

“My squadron will come looking for me eventually,” He reminded.

Dark Ace adjusted Aerrow again

“Maybe. I’m not taking the chance that they won’t,” He stated.

Aerrow didn’t respond; Dark Ace had every reason to not trust the Storm Hawks.

 

They walked for what felt like hours. Aerrow couldn’t tell; couldn’t see the sun through the trees. He couldn’t help but find himself impressed by Dark Ace’s strength. Aerrow wasn’t _that_ heavy, but _everything_ felt heavy after about 3 hours. Aerrow shifted slightly; he couldn’t stop sneaking little glances at Dark Ace. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what to say; they didn’t exactly talk much. Aerrow swallowed thickly

“So… Uh….-” Bad start “-What were you up to before we started fighting?” He asked.

Dark Ace pursed his lips together; glancing down at Aerrow

“A mission… You?” His voice sounded strained; either Aerrow _was_ getting heavy, or Dark Ace was more comfortable in silence.

Aerrow cleared his throat

“Not much just…. Stuff,” Good lord, this was awkward.

Dark Ace stopped walking. Aerrow blinked in confusion

“Ok, my perception of time may be screwed, but it’s not that screwed; we can’t be there yet?” He asked.

Dark Ace shook his head

“No, we’re not; it’s only been about 4 hours, I just need to rest,” He explained.

Aerrow nodded; so he _was_ getting heavy. Dark Ace carefully set him down on a rock before kneeling in front of him to check his leg. Aerrow jerked when Dark Ace touched him, only to be hushed

“If it will make you hold still; close your eyes and think of that girl on your squad,” He grumbled.

Aerrow chewed his lower lip; forcing himself to hold still. There was a question that had been gnawing at his brain since he’d felt the stitches on his head, but he’d been too nervous to ask. He swallowed thickly and decided to just go for it

“Where’d you learn to do this stuff?” He asked; referring to Dark Ace’s medical knowledge.

Dark Ace glanced up into Aerrow’s eyes for a split second before looking back down at the injury

“I taught myself…. Back when I was a Storm Hawk,” He mumbled; like it was something he didn’t want to talk about.

Aerrow’s breath caught in his throat and he tensed, that was a topic he’d been forcing himself to actively avoid; when Dark Ace was a Storm Hawk. Obviously Aerrow had questions; 5 questions to be exact. What were the original Storm Hawks like as a Squadron, what was it like to be part of the original Storm Hawks, what had Lightning Strike specifically been like, what had his mom been like; he knew Dark Ace had met her, and why? Why had he betrayed them? That was the biggest question. Aerrow frowned when a 6th question found its way into his head; Why did Dark Ace need to train himself in Medicine?

“Why?” He decided to ask.

Dark Ace looked up at Aerrow again once he decided he was satisfied with the injury

“I got hurt a lot,” was all he said.

Aerrow frowned; deciding to just leave it at that. Dark Ace moved so he was sitting next to Aerrow on the rock and leaned forward to check the gash on his head. Aerrow tensed again; really not liking how close Dark Ace was.

“How’s your head?” He suddenly asked.

Aerrow flinched before looking up at Dark Ace

“Fine… Why?” He wondered.

Dark Ace shrugged

“You hit your head pretty hard; just trying to make sure your brain isn’t swelling,” He explained before unhooking the canteen from his side; handing it to Aerrow “Drink.”

Aerrow scoffed but did as he was told anyway. Dark Ace watched Aerrow gulp down the water; not stopping him. Aerrow glanced over at Dark Ace; forcing himself to stop drinking

“What?” He grumbled.

Dark Ace shook his head and looked away

“Why become a Sky Knight?” He suddenly asked.

Aerrow blinked in confusion before frowning and scoffing

“Why become a Cyclonian pawn?” He retorted; he wasn’t quite sure what he was retorting, it’s not as if nobody had asked him that question before, and it wasn’t as if the reason was anything bad.

Dark Ace looked over at Aerrow again, a small smirk playing on his lips

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

That answer actually shocked Aerrow; so it did go deeper than just ‘Switch to the winning side’. Aerrow pursed his lips together

“Some bird guys told me to....” He mumbled before shrugging “And I guess I always kinda wanted to...”

Dark Ace just chuckled softly

“Fair enough,” He hummed.

A silence fell over them again; but it was significantly less tense. Aerrow let a smile slip before sliding off the rock so he could lie down

“You should sleep for a bit; it’s getting darker, and you’re gonna be doing a _lot_ of walking,” He reminded.

Dark Ace nodded

“I will,” He assured.

Aerrow knew it was a lie, but he’d done his duty, so he left well enough alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my first true ‘slow burn’ fic… Or at least my first real attempt anyway… It’s probably not gonna go down that road… my fics never cooperate with me…


	3. Boar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerrow realizes he's really hungry after not eating for 4 days. He and Dark Ace talk a bit about Lightning Strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _so_ sorry that this took so long to get up, I was having a bit of writers block, but it's done now, and I hope you like it.

Aerrow let out a soft groan as he was shaken from his sleep. He opened his eyes and glanced up at Dark Ace. The Talon Commander glanced around the area they’d stopped to rest in before carefully picking Aerrow up and starting to walk. Aerrow wrapped his arms around Dark Ace’s neck and closed his eyes; intent on going back to sleep. Dark Ace glanced down at Aerrow; letting a small smile slip

“Aerrow,” He started; gently shaking the teen.

Aerrow opened his eyes and looked up at Dark Ace

“What?” He grumbled sleepily.

Dark Ace glanced around the Terra

“Do you know anything about this place?” He asked.

Aerrow glanced around before shrugging

“Not really; it’s new to me. Piper would probably know, but _I_ don’t,” He answered honestly “What about you?”

Dark Ace shook his head

“I’ve never been around here before; never had the need to be,” He muttered.

Aerrow lowered his gaze and shifted in Dark Ace’s arms slightly

“Makes sense, I guess,” He mumbled.

 

They continued on in silence from there, Aerrow now wide awake, but he was starting to feel hungry. He supposed the initial shock from the crash was finally starting to where off; it had been nearly 4 days since he’d eaten anything

“Uh… Dark Ace,” He started awkwardly.

The Talon Commander looked down at him

“Yeah?” He wondered.

Aerrow swallowed thickly

“I’m getting kinda hungry,” He explained.

Dark Ace nodded

“Makes sense; it’s been almost 4 days since you’ve eaten anything,” He hummed while carefully sitting Aerrow down on a rock.

Aerrow looked up at him and blinked

“Do you have any food with you?” He asked.

Dark Ace shook his head

“No, but there should be something on this Terra that you can eat,” He muttered.

He looked around before reaching down and pulling a steel knife out of his boot and handing it to Aerrow

“I’m gonna go look for something for you to eat; hold on to that for protection,” He stated before heading off.

Aerrow stared at the knife; did Dark Ace just have an endless supply of little weapons littered throughout his body or something? Aerrow gently ran his finger over the blade, flinching when it left behind a thin slice; well, it was sharp anyway. Aerrow frowned; both he and Dark Ace had lost their energy weapons when the skimmer went down, so he really hoped his earlier assumption of Dark Ace’s endless supply of primitive, steal weapons was accurate.

 

About 2 hours passed before Dark Ace returned with, what appeared to be, some kind of wild boar-like creature. He dropped it in a heavy heap at Aerrow feet

“This work for you?” He asked; an eyebrow raised.

Aerrow blinked in shock before looking up at Dark Ace

“You can hunt?” He nearly stammered.

Dark Ace smirked

“I can do a _lot_ of things,” He cooed before kneeling next to the boar and beginning to skin it.

Aerrow couldn’t take his eyes off the older male; all these skills he had, that Aerrow didn’t, they were making him feel a bit jealous. Once he was finished skinning the boar, Dark Ace went off to gather firewood. Aerrow swallowed thickly as he stared at the skinned, dead animal that Dark Ace had hung up in a tree. He awkwardly pushed himself up onto his good leg and leaned closer to the boar; it had been stabbed in the right eye. Aerrow assumed that’s how Dark Ace had killed it. Seemed a little risky to Aerrow; did Dark Ace get up close, or had he thrown a knife? Aerrow considered the kind of aim you need to hit that kind of target so dead on, and with a _knife_. He blushed deeply at the thought; although he would _never_ admit it out loud, it was actually kind of attractive to him; these things that Dark Ace could do. He figured he probably couldn’t have crashed on an uncharted Terra with a better partner. Some rustling in a bush pulled Aerrow out of his thoughts and he tensed up. He hid behind a tree and tightly gripped the knife. The sound of something before dropped made his flinch

“Aerrow?” Dark Ace asked.

Aerrow sighed softly; coming out of his hiding place

“I thought you were something else,” He explained.

Dark Ace helped him sit down before turning to start a fire. Aerrow frowned

“Where and why did you learn to hunt?” He asked.

Dark Ace glanced up at him before standing up to start stripping the flesh from the boar

“Aar-…. Lighting Strike figured it would be a good skill to have, in case of situations like these,” He explained awkwardly; like he didn’t really want to talk about it.

Aerrow lowered his gaze

“Fair enough,” He mumbled.

Dark Ace just smirked as he skewered a large piece of meat then stuck the stick in the ground at an angle, so the meat was handing over the fire, he then sat down next to Aerrow.

 

They sat in silence while the food cooked, and while they ate, but Aerrow was starting to feel anxious; that had been the first time he’d ever heard Dark Ace talk about Lightning Strike specifically. It was almost as if he was actively avoiding the topic. And what had Dark Ace almost called him; of course Aerrow knew ‘Lightning Strike’ wasn’t his real name, it was more like a title. So… Had that been was Dark Ace had almost called him; his real name. And if so, why hadn’t he? Nostalgic respect? Aerrow glanced up at Dark Ace

“What was he like?” He asked.

Dark Ace cocked an eyebrow at Aerrow

“Who?” He yawned.

Aerrow poked the fire with a stick

“Lightning Strike… My dad?” He muttered.

Dark Ace’s breath hitched before he reached up to scratch the back of his neck

“Considering what I did, I’m probably not the best person to answer that question, Aerrow,” He answered honestly.

Aerrow lowered his gaze; he supposed Dark Ace was right, but at the same time, he _really_ wanted Dark Ace’s opinion. Everyone else he asked always gave him vaguely the same answer; something along the lines of ‘He was a hero’ or ‘He was a legend’, but never what he was _like_.

“No, you’re the perfect person to answer that question; you were his co-pilot, you probably knew him more intimately than my mom!” He exclaimed; eyes lighting up slightly.

Dark Ace just let out a soft, bitter chuckle

“Oh, I knew him _intimately_ all right,” Was all he said; a cruel, resentful growl finding it’s way into his tone.

Aerrow tilted his head in confusion; the sheer _venom_ in Dark Ace’s tone was staggering. What the hell had Lightning Strike done? Dark Ace suddenly flinched and looked up at Aerrow; reaching back to rub his neck again

“Sorry… It’s nothing,” He sighed before standing up and walking away; not out of Aerrow’s sight, but far enough that he could have a little privacy.

Aerrow pursed his lips together; now more curious about Lightning Strike than ever. He and Dark Ace were gonna be stuck together for a while, so Aerrow made it his mission to find out _exactly_ what had happened between Dark Ace and Lightning Strike, before they reached his Skimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the very least now I have a go-to for dialogue if I ever get stuck again.


	4. Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerrow asks questions about Lightning Strike, and finally gets Dark Ace to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, a lot sooner than I was with the last chapter, hope you guys are happy.

Aerrow kept a steady glare on Dark Ace as they walked; well… As Dark Ace walked, Aerrow was being carried.

“You almost called him something else earlier; what were you going to call him?” He asked.

Dark Ace let out a soft, frustrated sigh before looking down at Aerrow

“Aaron; you know, his _name_ ,” He drawled.

Aerrow looked down and bit his lip; smiling and feeling _very_ giddy. He now knew his father’s first name. He quickly looked back up at Dark Ace

“Why didn’t you?”

Dark Ace groaned softly

“Because I didn’t think you’d know who I was talking about,” He explained.

Aerrow hummed; made sense. So it wasn’t respect.

“Fair enough…. Can’t you at least give me _1_ personality trait. He was my father, I think I’m entitled to at least that,” He pleaded; giving Dark Ace big, puppy dog eyes.

Dark Ace rolled his eyes

“I think I liked you better when you were quiet and uncomfortable,” He scoffed before sighing “He was… Distant.”

Aerrow’s eyes widened; he didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but it hadn’t been that. Distant? Was that even really a personality trait? Aerrow lowered his gaze

“That’s not very…. Positive,” He mumbled.

Dark Ace glanced down at Aerrow

“You want positive, okay…” He trailed off; like he was thinking.

Aerrow didn’t like that Dark Ace was so easily able to call Lightning Strike distant, but he had to think to come up with a positive trait. Cleary, their relationship hadn’t been that great.

“He was very charismatic,” Dark Ace finally stated “Extremely charming.”

Aerrow’s eyes lit up before he frowned

“Wait… I thought you said he was distant,” He grumbled.

Dark Ace nodded

“He was, but he was also very charming,” He hummed.

Aerrow averted his gaze; sounded like a narcissist to him. Dark Ace pursed his lips together

“He was very… Complicated,” He decided to go with.

Aerrow nodded

“I get it,” He mumbled.

Dark Ace adjusted his grip on Aerrow as the continued to walk. Aerrow lowered his gaze and grumbled softly

“What else, what else was he like? I wanna know,” He asked; bouncing in Dark Ace’s grip just slightly.

Dark Ace had to supress a laugh; sometimes he forgot that Aerrow was a child. He hummed

“He was very articulate,” He shrugged “He was smart, that’s for sure. But he was also very manipulative.”

Aerrow stared up at Dark Ace

“What did you think of him?” He decided to ask.

Dark Ace glanced down at Aerrow

“In general?” He muttered “I respected him for the most part.”

Aerrow frowned

“Then why did you kill him?” He pushed.

Dark Ace growled softly

“In public, he was an admirable, benevolent, charming, dignified, patriotic gentleman,” He started.

Aerrow bit his lip

“And in private?” He wondered.

Dark Ace sighed

“That’s a different story; in private he was a manipulative, cruel, sadistic, distant, aggressive, arrogant, disloyal _animal_ ,” He hissed.

Aerrow flinched; those were a _lot_ of _strong_ words. Cruel, Sadistic, Arrogant, _Disloyal_. Very specific, strong words. Animal. Dark Ace had called Lightning Strike an _animal_. Clearly there was a _lot_ of bitterness where Lightning Strike was concerned, and all it did was make Aerrow even _more_ curious.

“So he was a bad person?” Aerrow asked softly; trying to some up _exactly_ what Dark Ace thought of Lightning Strike.

Dark Ace pursed his lips together

“Depends on your definition of a ‘bad’ person,” he muttered cryptically.

Aerrow scoffed

“What does that mean?” He grumbled.

Dark Ace hummed softly

“Well, despite his personal short-comings, he was a Hero; the greatest Sky Knight to ever live, and he saved countless lives,” He explained.

Aerrow lowered his gaze; this was making him so confused.

“So… He was a good person?” He nearly whimpered.

Dark Ace just chuckled

“Like I said; he was very complicated,” He cooed.

Aerrow stopped asking questions after that.

 

They walked in silence until it started to get dark, and Aerrow started to fall asleep in Dark Ace’s arms. The Talon Commander stopped and gently set Aerrow down before collecting some wood and starting a fire. He sat down next to Aerrow and pushed some of the burning wood around with a stick. Aerrow sat up and leaned his head against Dark Ace’s shoulder

“You really should sleep tonight; you haven’t slept in a while; you’ll just exhaust yourself and end up passing out,” He mumbled.

Dark Ace pursed his lips together but didn’t say anything; he knew Aerrow was right, but he wasn’t comfortable going to sleep and leaving Aerrow unguarded. Aerrow looked up at Dark Ace

“Don’t worry about me; I’ll be okay,” He assured.

Dark Ace sighed heavily before nodding

“Fine; you pushy annoyance,” He grumbled.

Aerrow grinned and pulled Dark Ace’s down to rest his in head in his lap. Dark Ace looked up at Aerrow

“What are you doing?” He grumbled.

Aerrow just hummed as he ran his fingers through Dark Ace’s hair. Dark Ace sighed and closed his eyes; just enjoying the feeling of Aerrow petting him. Aerrow leaned back against a rock and closed his eyes; he supposed it was dangerous; how comfortable he was beginning to feel with Dark Ace, but he couldn’t help it. At some point, when someone spent all their time carrying you, feeding you, protecting you, and treating your injuries, you begin to trust them a little. Aerrow couldn’t help it. It didn’t help that all this time they were spending together was making Aerrow notice how attractive Dark Ace was, and the closeness was making notice how _good_ he smelled. Aerrow cracked an eye open when he noticed Dark Ace’s breathing had evened out. He smiled at the sight of the sleeping Cyclonian. He blushed deeply and looked around where they were camped out before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to Dark Ace’s lips. He slowly pulled back; a dark blush on his cheeks, and licked his lips; Dark Ace had _really_ nice lips. They were plump, and soft as velvet. Aerrow giggled softly and closed his eyes; biting his lip as he smiled; there, that should hold him off for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh _yes_. Kissy, kissy time. That's it though. That's the only kiss you're getting for a while. And it was a little fucking creepy, Aerrow. You can't just kiss people while they're sleeping, you devious little shit. Anyway, hope you liked this.


	5. Soak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerrow considers the things Dark Ace told him about Lightning Strike, and he and Dark Ace take a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at keeping up with my fics. But I'm back; hope you like the chapter.

Aerrow was the first to wake up this time, and he spent the next 30 minutes just watching Dark Ace sleep; how the hell was he supposed to justify a crush on the murderer of his father, and countless other innocent people. Dark Ace shifted in his sleep, turned over and nuzzled Aerrow’s stomach, and Aerrow nearly melted; it became a whole lot easier to justify it to himself when Dark Ace was being so damn _cute_. Eventually though, Dark Ace woke up, and Aerrow had to force himself not to blush and avoid eye contact.

“You hungry?” Dark Ace yawned as he stretched.

Aerrow swallowed thickly

“A little thirsty,” He mumbled.

Dark Ace smirked and handed him the canteen

“I’ll have to find a river and fill up soon,” He commented off-handedly.

Aerrow slowly drank water as He watched Dark Ace stretch; a blush raising to his cheeks. Dark Ace ran a hand through his hair

“I’m gonna go find you something to eat,” He stated before heading off.

Aerrow sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands; man, he had it _bad_. He put the canteen down and pulled the knife Dark Ace had given him out of his boot and started looking it over. It was just a simple, steel knife, but it looked older; Aerrow figured Dark Ace had had it for a while. He leaned back slightly and let his mind work over the things Dark Ace had told him about Lightning Strike; he didn’t like how those characteristics added up in his mind. What Dark Ace had told him... Aerrow was sure he was just drawing conclusions out of nowhere, and he was no psychologist, but Lightning Strike sounded like a Psychopath to him. He couldn’t draw and definitive conclusions from the vague information Dark Ace had given him, plus he didn’t actually know Lightning Strike personally; at least, he didn’t _remember_ knowing him personally, but that’s what it sounded like. He shook his head; Dark Ace clearly didn’t have a high opinion of Lightning Strike, so he was probably just embellishing... Right?

 

After about fifteen minutes, Dark Ace returned with some fish and more fire wood; muttering under his breath to himself. Aerrow blinked in confusion as Dark Ace lit the fire and skewered the fish before putting them over the fire to cook in complete silence. He didn’t even spare Aerrow a glance as he grabbed the canteen and walked off. Aerrow frowned; why was Dark Ace suddenly being so distant? It was only a few minutes before Dark Ace returned again and checked the fish. Aerrow glanced around before looking up at Dark Ace

“You... Okay?” He asked.

Dark Ace flinched and looked down at Aerrow; nodding as he handed a fish to him

“I’m fine,” He assured while sitting down and starting to eat.

Aerrow just awkwardly ate in silence; passing glances at his temporary companion as he did; did he do something? Aerrow’s breath suddenly hitched and blushed deeply; had Dark Ace been awake last night when Aerrow kissed him!? Aerrow quickly averted his gaze and started eating faster. Dark Ace cocked an eyebrow at the teen’s odd behaviour

“Are _you_ okay?” He asked.

Aerrow cleared his throat and nodded

“I’m fine,” He muttered.

Once they were finished eating, Dark Ace put out the fire and carefully lifted Aerrow in his arms before they continued on their way. Aerrow kept his eyes to the ground; remaining incredibly tense. Dark Ace glanced down at him and sighed

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He pushed.

Aerrow swallowed thickly and nodded

“Were you... Awake last night?” He forced out.

Dark Ace blinked

“Why? Did you do something embarrassing?” He asked.

Aerrow averted his gaze

“Uh... Sorta,” He mumbled.

Dark Ace chuckled softly

“Well, I wasn’t, so you can relax,” He assured.

Aerrow let out as huge sigh of relief and relaxed in Dark Ace’s arms; leaning his head against the older man’s shoulder. They’d been traveling for about 2 days at that point, so Aerrow figured they were a little under halfway there. Still, he didn’t know how much of this he could take. Whether he liked to admit it or not, he _was_ a teenager, which meant he got urges, and to say Dark Ace was gorgeous was an understatement. He also smelled amazing which was driving Aerrow insane, and now he knew what Dark Ace’s lips felt and tasted like. His cheeks heated up as he thought about it

“Uh... Dark Ace,” He started awkwardly “I’m getting kinda gross; I need to at least soak for a little bit to get the grime off.”

Dark Ace glanced down at him before humming and nodding

“That’s fair,” He agreed as he turned to bring Aerrow off somewhere “You’re lucky I came across this place while looking for food earlier.”

Aerrow blinked in confusion before shrugging; choosing that to ask.

“You should bathe to,” He stated; trying to sound more casual instead of thirsty.

Dark Ace hummed in agreement as he entered a small cave. Aerrow glanced around at the steam that filled the cavern before making a small sound when Dark Ace set him down on a rock. Aerrow hummed in acknowledgement; it was a natural hot spring; convenient. Dark Ace knelt down in front of Aerrow and gently removed the splint and bandages from his leg to check the wound. Aerrow hissed at the pain and tensed up. Dark Ace nodded and used some fabric to tie the splint to Aerrow’s leg again; to keep the bone set. Once that was done Dark Ace helped Aerrow strip; Aerrow complaining about being able to do it himself, and just being generally flustered the whole time. The water getting into the wound stung a bit at first, but the pain quickly subsided and Aerrow relaxed; letting out a happy sigh. Dark Ace chuckled softly as he sat on the rock Aerrow had been on

“Feeling better?” He asked.

Aerrow looked back at him and nodded

“What about you?” He wondered; hoping that didn’t sound too needy.

Dark Ace’s eyes glanced at the series of metal rods that clung to his left arm. Aerrow never considered what that thing had been; had always just assumed it was a grappling hook of some description

“C’mon; we’re stuck in very close proximity to each other and I don’t want to smell you,” He grumbled; looking away.

He heard Dark Ace stand followed by the ruffling of clothes and clinking of armour as it was discarded. Aerrow forced himself not to blush as Dark Ace slid into the water across from him. Once he finally let himself look at the other man, he was taken aback. Not because Dark Ace wasn’t absolutely stunning; he was, but that wasn’t what caught Aerrow’s eye. Not a grabbling hook; a brace, for an injury. Dark Ace’s left shoulder was littered with scars; one large one that had obviously been a stab wound right on the joint, surrounded by smaller ones that were clearly from many surgeries to repair the damage, that had obviously failed, since he needed the brace. Aerrow averted his gaze

“Oh.” Was all he managed to say.

Dark Ace let a small smile slip and he looked down at the water

“It’s alright; I just didn’t want my enemy knowing my biggest weakness,” He chuckled.

Aerrow glanced up at him and smiled

“You know I’d... I’d never use that against you,” He mumbled.

Dark Ace cocked an eyebrow

“And that is precisely why you’ll never win.” Was all he said, and they went quiet.

 

Twenty minutes of vaguely uncomfortable silence passed; with Aerrow sneaking glances at the older male and trying desperately not to lick his lips; Dark Ace was ethereal and it wasn’t fair. Aerrow snuck a quick peak again before looking away. Dark Ace raised an eyebrow when Aerrow pulled his right knee against his chest and pressed his legs together; sneaking another peak.

“Can I help you Aerrow?” He asked.

Aerrow pursed his lips together and blushed deeply

“Sorry,” He mumbled.

Dark Ace smirked; he knew _exactly_ what was going on. He wasn’t exactly conceited when it came to his physical appearance, but he’d been told enough times by other people to know he was attractive, and Aerrow _was_ a teen

“See something you like?” He teased; he couldn’t help it.

Aerrow’s blush immediately darkened and he quickly looked away again

“W-What are you talking about!?” He snapped.

Dark Ace laughed and playfully splashed Aerrow

“Relax, kid; I’m only teasing you,” He hummed.

Aerrow scoffed softly before smiling; this was probably the first time in the three days they’d been together that Dark Ace was truly relaxed. Aerrow carefully moved closer to the older male and rested against his shoulder

“You are pretty though,” He admitted.

A small smile formed on Dark Ace’s lips but he didn’t respond

“Think you’re ready to go?” He asked.

Aerrow sat up and nodded; best they got out of there before he did something stupid. Dark Ace stood and helped Aerrow out before sitting him down on the rock again before turning to get dressed. Aerrow’s breath hitched at the sight of the many criss-crossing scars that littered his back and the large brand of the _Storm Hawks_ insignia with a very distinct **_L S_** attached. He quickly averted his gaze when Dark Ace turned around again and pulled his clothes on; followed by his armour before helping Aerrow get dressed as well. Dark Ace picked Aerrow up and left the cave; continuing on their way. Aerrow glanced up at Dark Ace; should he mention the brand?... No, he’d keep his questions to himself for now, and just enjoy how relaxed Dark Ace seemed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aerrow's just going through a roller coaster of emotions right now. Ah, teenagehood. Oh, and, yeah; I follow the theory that the thing on Dark Ace's left arm is a support brace for an old injury. I definitely think it doubles as a grappling hook since we see him use it in 'The Code' to grab the phoenix crystal out of Aerrow's hand, but I do believe it's main function is to support his shoulder.


	6. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Ace tells Aerrow about a mission he went on with Lightning Strike when he was a Storm Hawk, and Aerrow asks about the brand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a small part of this chapter that's in first person perspective, but it's not that long; just thought I warn you. It's maybe 2 paragraphs. It's just 'cause Dark Ace is telling a story.

Aerrow pursed his lips together as he glanced up at Dark Ace; it was well into the night now and they were still walking. He was obviously eager to get to his skimmer as well, but he didn’t want Dark Ace to exhaust himself. He was about to suggest they stop when Dark Ace spoke up

“We lost time by stopping today; I’ll stop when I feel we’ve made up that time,” He stated firmly.

Aerrow immediately closed his mouth and averted his gaze; blushing slightly over being so readable. He took a deep breath and glanced up at Dark Ace again

“I just don’t want you to over-exert yourself,” He stated honestly.

Dark Ace glanced down at Aerrow before stopping under and large tree and sitting down; positioning Aerrow between his legs so the teen was leaning against his chest. Aerrow immediately tensed up and his face went as red as his hair

“O-Okay,” He stammered.

Dark Ace sighed and gently corded his fingers through Aerrow’s hair as he leaned back against the tree; mumbling under his breath as he closed his eyes to get some rest. Aerrow vaguely heard the words ‘alms’ and ‘please’. Dark Ace was repeating what he was saying softly, like a mantra; almost as though he were meditating. Aerrow hummed softly and relax; letting himself gently rub Dark Ace’s thigh; loving the feeling of the strong muscles and, no doubt, soft skin that lay just below a thin shield of fabric. When he felt Dark Ace’s breathing even out, Aerrow carefully turned onto his side and rested his head against Dark Ace’s shoulder before letting himself drift off to sleep.

 

When Aerrow woke up the next morning, he was alone and lying in the dirt. He awkwardly sat up and looked around in confusion

“Dark Ace?” He called.

When no one answered, Aerrow slowly, and with great difficulty, crawled himself up onto his good leg and leaned against the tree

“Dark Ace!?” He called again.

He wrapped his arms around his middle and lowered his gaze; had he been abandoned? It wouldn’t surprise him. Carry him this far, so he _really_ didn’t know where he was, gain his trust, lie about his father, and then ditch him; sounded exactly like something the Dark Ace would do. Still… It hurt.

“You shouldn’t be standing; you could fall,” Dark Ace’s voice informed from above Aerrow.

The teen looked up into the tree and blinked at the sight of the Talon Commander

“Oh… There you are…” He mumbled; blushing slightly, and feeling a little guilty at how quick he was to judge the older male.

Dark Ace dropped down from the tree

“I was checking to see how much distance we have left to go,” He informed before smirking “We agreed on a truce right? I won’t abandon you.”

Aerrow narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips together; blushing deeper. Dark Ace carefully lifted Aerrow and they continued on their way

“I think I remember this place now,” Dark Ace informed softly.

Aerrow looked up at him

“Cyclonis sent you on a mission here before?” He asked.

Dark Ace shook his head

“No; back when I was a _Storm Hawk_ ; Aaron and I came here for a mission,” He explained.

Aerrow blinked in confusion before humming softly; Aaron- Lightning Strike, right. Dark Ace vaguely glanced around

“Guess that explains why I subconsciously remembered where to go,” He muttered off-handedly.

Aerrow relaxed and smiled; Dark Ace was comfortable enough around him to just babble, that made him feel warm

“What was the mission, do you remember?” He decided to ask.

Dark Ace nodded

“I remember all the missions where it was just Aaron and I; hard to forget them, they were always really intense,” He explained nostalgically.

Aerrow lowered his gaze; so Dark Ace did miss his days as a _Storm Hawk,_ at least a little bit. Dark Ace shook his head to snap himself out of his nostalgia and hummed

“We were monitoring Cyclonian activity; it was the first time I met Snipe,” He stated.

Aerrow looked up at Dark Ace; eyes wide with excitement. Dark Ace chuckled lightly and adjusted Aerrow in his arms

“Alright, alright; it’s not a very nice story though,” He gave in.

Aerrow grinned and wrapped his arms around Dark Ace’s neck; settling in to listen.

 

_‘I was 14 at the time; so I guess it wasn’t long before I betrayed your father. A call from one of our moles had come in on the radio informing us of suspicious Cyclonian activity on an unnamed Terra. It didn’t sound like much on the call, but your father insisted on checking it out. He knew we’d have to keep a low profile, so he only took me with him; I was the smallest one on the squad at the time, and could easily stay hidden, and he was our Sky Knight; our strongest fighter, our Leader. It was perfectly logical. I won’t lie; I wasn’t exactly excited for this mission. I don’t know why exactly; just wasn’t feeling crawling around in the dirt that day I guess, but I couldn’t exactly say ‘no’, so I’d reluctantly gone with him. Aaron tried to cheer me up in the awkward way he sometimes did whenever I seemed ‘gloomy’, as he put it; which was often. It never worked._

_The majority of the mission went as I had expected it too; long, boring, and dirty; my least favourite kind of mission. It was when we’d finally come across a platoon of Elite Talons, lead by their Commander; Snipe, that things finally started to get interesting. We listened to what they were talking about; the Terra had a lot of good recourses and they’d been ordered to start a mining expedition. Obviously we had to shut it down to avoid Cyclonia getting anymore recourses then they already had. The fight had gotten messy and Aaron and I had gotten separate; him dealing with the platoon, me dealing with Snipe. Not the ideal situation, but battle isn’t usually ideal. I wasn’t used to fighting people of Snipe’s size and strength at the time, and got pretty quickly overpowered. I was still pretty young, and my main function was Aaron’s support and backup; most of my skills in hand-to-hand were agility based at the time. So, although I was faster than Snipe; I was screwed if he caught me; which he’d managed to. I thought he was going to kill me; thinking back I think I would have preferred that…’_

Dark Ace averted his gaze and bit his lip; cringing like the memory physically pained him. Aerrow continued to stare at him

“You’re 24?” He gaped.

Dark Ace laughed; of course that was the only thing Aerrow got out of that

“Uh, yeah,” He answered.

Aerrow quickly looked away and blushed; that made his crush a little less creepy, since he’d thought Dark Ace was old enough to be his dad, but there was only a 10 year age difference. He perked up when he realised that Dark Ace hadn’t finished the story

“Wait… What did Snipe do that was so bad?” He asked; blinking curiously.

Dark Ace smiled mournfully

“I’m happy you couldn’t figure it out by what I said; means you’re still innocent. I’d rather not talk about it, if you don’t mind,” He mumbled.

Aerrow relaxed and rested his head on Dark Ace’s shoulder

“I don’t mind,” He hummed.

 

After about 3 hours of walking, they’d stopped to take a small break and eat some food. Aerrow kept sneaking glances at Dark Ace before he finally couldn’t keep quiet anymore

“Yesterday, when he bathed together,” He started; picking at his food “I saw that brand on your back; is that normal in Squadrons?” He asked.

Dark Ace looked at Aerrow with a small frown

“Did it look normal?” He almost spat before quickly looking back down again and going quiet.

Aerrow flinched back slightly; okay, touchy subject.

“What about the scars and the injury to your arm; were those from battle?” He pushed; deciding to test his luck.

Dark Ace turned an ice cold glare on Aerrow; a warning to drop the subject. Aerrow quickly decided to stop testing his luck and just went back to eating in silence.

 

Things were more than a little uncomfortable when they started walking again. Aerrow figured he should clear the air, but wasn’t really sure how; Dark Ace still looked put off.

“I’m sorry,” He decided to go with “I didn’t mean to offend you, or invade your privacy; I was just curious… I shouldn’t have asked about it.”

Dark Ace chewed the inside of his cheek but didn’t say anything; just kept his glare forward as they continued walking. Aerrow flinched slightly; talk about a grudge holder, geez… Must be a Scorpio. Aerrow shook that though from his head and looked around the forest; trying to come up with something to break the tension. When nothing came up, he resigned himself to his fate of drowning in hostile air until they reached his Skimmer. He knew he shouldn’t have brought up the brand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping the next chapter should be longer, because I think I might have Dark Ace cave and tell Aerrow a bit about the things Lightning Strike did. I don't know; let me know if you guys want that to happen in the next chapter, or if you want it to wait till a later chapter,


	7. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Ace tells Aerrow what Lightning Strike did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear my headcanons.

It was late at night now, in a small clearing, Aerrow and Dark Ace sat around a small fire in complete silence. Aerrow was quick to take note that Dark Ace was sitting away from him; staring into the fire with dead eyes. Aerrow rubbed the back of his head

“I… Uh…” He started awkwardly “Are you mad at me?” He decided to go with.

Dark Ace glanced up at Aerrow before quickly averting his gaze

“I just… Wish you hadn’t brought it up,” He muttered; barely audible.

Aerrow swallowed thickly

“I’m sorry… It won’t happen again,” He assured.

Dark Ace chewed his lowered lip

“No… The scars and my arm aren’t from a battle,” He stated.

Aerrow blinked before shifting a little closer to Dark Ace

“What… Were they from then?” He asked hesitantly.

Dark Ace sighed heavily and touched his hand to his left shoulder

“They were punishments; for either failing to live up to expectations, or for disobeying orders,” He mumbled vaguely “My arm’s been like this for a while.”

Aerrow tilted his head; failing to live up to expectations, or disobeying orders?

“So… They happened on Cyclonia?” He was really hoping for a nod or a ‘yes’.

Dark Ace averted his gaze and slowly shook his head

“Aaron… Was controlling, and he liked things to be perfect; if I screwed up… He never failed to remind me not to,” He sighed.

Aerrow quickly lowered his gaze; eyes wide with horror, but Dark Ace wasn’t finished.

“He found me on a poor, broken, ransacked Terra when I was 10 years old; orphaned, living on the streets begging for money, or something to eat. He offered me shelter, food, and companionship; a home, and seemingly for free; who was I to turn it down? But nothing in life comes free; when I was 12 and took the oath; officially becoming a _Storm Hawk_ and could no longer leave without being branded a traitor, or a deserter, things changed. The night after I became official Aaron took his payment. Long, hard, rough, and fast. I still remember the pain, both physical and emotional, like it happened yesterday. He continued to take payment for 2 years; whether I wanted it or not. The brand was a mark of claim. Aaron _owned_ me, I wasn’t just his co-pilot.”

Aerrow kept his gaze down as Dark Ace spoke; not knowing how to respond. Dark Ace hadn’t explicitly said it, but it was obvious; Lightning Strike had raped him. Dark Ace swallowed thickly and let out a shaky sigh before continuing

“About 6 months after it started, I started to fall in love with him. When he wasn’t hurting me, insulting me, or making me train until my bones cracked, he was a really sweet guy, and he always comforted me after…, I loved him, needed him, and I know he was the only person who would ever feel something that even remotely resembled love towards me.  But I…” He was quick to cut himself off and he rubbed the back of his neck “We should get some sleep; long day of walking ahead of us,” He muttered before lying down and turning his back on Aerrow

The teen finally looked up and blinked in confusion; did it seriously get so much worse that Dark Ace couldn’t finish the story? Aerrow shuddered and reached up to wipe away the moisture that had gathered in his eyes. He wanted to reject it; to point and call Dark Ace a liar but… He’d seen the brand, and the _way_ Dark Ace spoke about it… It was obviously not a lie.

 

Aerrow didn’t get a wink of sleep that night; too much on his mind. It didn’t matter much since he was doing the walking, but still. He couldn’t help but feel tense in Dark Ace’s arms now. Aerrow knew he looked like he dad; everyone who had known his father told him so; he figured his appearance dredged up unwanted memories for Dark Ace.

“Can I ask you something?” He mumbled.

Dark Ace glanced down at him and nodded

“Sure, what is it?” He sounded surprisingly calm considering what he’d confessed last night.

“Back when we met; when you stole the _Aurora Stone_ , why didn’t you kill me? I know you said it was because you wanted to ‘give me a life time to savour my defeat’, but I… Look just like my dad, and I’m a _Sky Knight_ so… Why didn’t you just kill me?”

Dark Ace frowned in confusion for a moment

“You don’t look just like your dad though,” He informed; looking down at Aerrow “You have your mother’s eyes, and her freckles.”

Aerrow’s eyes widened and he blushed; that was the first time someone had ever compared him to his mother. Dark Ace hummed

“Aside from your hair, you actually look a lot like your mother; you have her nose, and her face,” He continued “The only thing you got from your father was his hair. Most people don’t know that though because Aaron kept you and Emily very well hidden.”

Aerrow lowered his gaze and he blushed deeper

“Emily?” He breathed; a soft smile spreading on his face.

Dark Ace nodded

“Mhmm; Emily.”

Aerrow closed his eyes and rested his head against Dark Ace’s shoulder

“Thank you for telling me by the way,” He muttered.

Dark Ace tensed slightly and he bit his lower lip

“I’m… Surprised you believe me,” He chuckled nervously.

Aerrow looked up at him

“I barely remember my dad, and there’s evidence in your favour so… It’s hard not to believe you,” He sighed “But, why didn’t you tell the council what was going on, instead of betraying my dad?”

Dark Ace pursed his lips together

“That wasn’t why I betrayed him,” He informed.

Aerrow frowned

“Seriously?” He gaped.

Dark Ace nodded

“Like I said; I loved him. My reasons are much simpler than what you think,” He stated.

Aerrow continued to stare; hoping that Dark Ace would elaborate, but he didn’t. He slumped and pouted; guess he just have to continue prodding another time. Tomorrow; he only had 1 day of walking left after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember; they're only just getting to the skimmer in the next chapter; they still gotta fix it, if they even can.


	8. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerrow learns the real reason Dark Ace betrayed Lightning Strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter one, but we get a good reveal.

“There it is,” Dark Ace’s voice stated.

Aerrow jerked awake and looked forward at his skimmer; it wasn’t in nearly as bad a shape as Dark Ace’s had been, but that didn’t mean it was repairable. Dark Ace carefully set Aerrow down on a rock near the wreck and went to survey the damage. Aerrow swallowed thickly as he was Dark Ace work; he felt a little useless, even if he _knew_ it wasn’t really his fault. He slowly frowned in confusion

“Uh… Dark Ace,” He started.

The Talon Commander glanced up at Aerrow

“Yeah?” He hummed.

Aerrow pursed his lips together

“I fell asleep last night in your arms; did you carry me all night?” He asked.

Dark Ace glanced over at him

“Not _all_ night,” He assured sheepishly before getting back to work.

Aerrow scoffed; the _way_ Dark Ace had said that, even if he _had_ stopped at any point, it was for five minutes at the most. A short break to rest his arms. Aerrow just rolled his eyes

“If I’m not awake to make sure you stop, you just won’t; I feel like your mother,” He scoffed; crossing his arms.

Dark Ace chuckled before frowning and pressing the intercom button on Aerrow’s skimmer

“ _Condor_ come in, over,” He hailed; releasing the button.

Just static.

Aerrow sighed softly and hung his head

“Radio not working?” He asked.

Dark Ace straightened and pursed his lips together

“Or they’re out of range,” He mumbled; looking up at the sky “Cloud cover is dense; they could be right above us, but the signal can’t get through.”

Aerrow looked up; the _Condor’s_ radio _was_ a little finicky, so Dark Ace was probably right. He returned his gaze to Dark Ace, who was rummaging around in Aerrow’s skimmer; clearly looking for something. Aerrow just leaned back against the rock and stared up at the sky again; listening to the sound of Dark Ace repairing his skimmer

“You do know what you’re doing right?” He wondered absent-mindedly.

Dark Ace just chuckled

“Are you kidding? I know this skimmer like the back of my hand,” He hummed “You don’t seriously think your father did tedious work like maintaining his skimmer do you? No; that was _my_ job.”

Aerrow smiled softly; it had slipped his mind that Dark Ace probably knew that skimmer better than he did.

About an hour passed, with no other sounds than Dark Ace’s repairs, Aerrow just watching the clouds before something came to his mind. Why he didn’t think of it several days sooner was beyond him

“Hey, Dark Ace,” He started, Dark Ace hummed to indicate he was listening “With the shape your skimmer was in, how are you not hurt?”

Dark Ace turned away from his work to face Aerrow

“I am,” He stated.

Aerrow frowned in confusion. Dark Ace cocked an eyebrow and smirked

“Brand too distracting, huh?” He teased.

Aerrow blinked; still not catching on. Dark Ace hummed and took his chest plate off before pulling his uniform down off his right arm and exposing a dark, angry bruise of his ribs. Aerrow’s eyes widened in horror; he knew that kind of bruising, it was from broken bones

“You’ve been carrying me with broken ribs for five days!?” He panicked; pushing himself up.

Dark Ace just chuckled and put his uniform back on

“No, they’re just a little cracked; looks worse than it is,” He assured.

Aerrow growled under his breath

“How could you be so reckless!?” He scolded.

Dark Ace cocked an eyebrow; obviously amused

“That is _so_ rich coming from you,” He teased “And besides, compared to some of the things I’ve done, this doesn’t even scratch the surface of ‘reckless’.”

Aerrow scoffed and crossed his arms. Dark Ace just chuckled against before helping him over to the skimmer and sitting him on it

“Keep trying to contact your friends while I work,” He hummed.

Aerrow grumbled under his breath, but did as he was told anyway; pressing the button

“Stork, this is Aerrow, come in, over.”

Static.

Aerrow growled softly. Dark Ace wrapped his arms around Aerrow’s waist and nuzzled his neck

“Breathe,” He soothed.

Aerrow chewed the inside of his cheek before slowly letting himself relax

“I just wish you’d said something,” He mumbled.

Dark Ace smiled

“You worry about you, and I’ll worry about me,” He assured softly before getting back to work.

Another hour passed with Dark Ace working, and Aerrow trying to contact the _Condor_ , to no avail. The cloud cover was getting thicker; would probably rain soon. Aerrow sighed softly and leaned back slightly; supporting himself on him hands

“You should take a break; looks like it might rain soon anyway,” He suggested.

Dark Ace stood and nodded; helping Aerrow down before sitting under and tree with him. Just then, thunder clapped louder and it started to pour. Aerrow snorted a chuckle

“Talk about good-timing,” He laughed before leaning his head against Dark Ace’s shoulder.

Dark Ace smiled as he stared at the rain. Aerrow hummed and stared up at Dark Ace longingly

“Will you please tell me the real reason you killed Lightning Strike?” He asked.

Dark Ace took a deep breath before sighing

“What you already know is enough,” He muttered cryptically.

Aerrow sat up and cupped Dark Ace’s face; making their eyes lock

“I need to know,” He breathed.

Dark Ace lowered his gaze and bit his lip

“Haven’t I shattered your perception of him enough?” He mumbled.

Aerrow pressed their foreheads together

“Please,” He wouldn’t stop pressing.

Dark Ace looked into Aerrow’s eyes again

“I wasn’t enough anymore,” He explained softly “He put his hands on you.”

Aerrow’s eyes widened in horror; Lightning Strike had molested him. He pulled away and closed his eyes; he didn’t remember it, he’d been too young, but… He opened his eyes halfway, after all the crap Lightning Strike had put Dark Ace through, the torture, and abuse, the rape, the danger, the heartbreak, the reason he’d killed Lightning Strike had been because he hurt Aerrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right kiddies, Lightning Strike molested Aerrow, so Dark Ace murdered him. That's the reason. Which is fair.


	9. Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Condor manages to contact Aerrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for this?

Too much time spent in silence, with nothing but the rain. Aerrow just had a lot on his mind. It wasn’t that he’d been molested, that actually didn’t surprise him; he didn’t remember it, but he had nightmares sometimes, of a faceless man over him, and colourless hands roaming his body. Made sense now. It was that, despite literally _everything_ else, _that_ had been the reason for Dark Ace’s betrayal. And even further, _that_ had been the part Dark Ace thought was too horrible to talk about.

“Everything I ever did, I did for you,” Dark Ace suddenly mumbled; sounding horribly relieved. Like now that he’d admitted this, all the weight in his life had been lifted.

Aerrow couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips

“You’ve tried to kill me,” He teased.

Dark Ace chuckled

“If I’d ever _really_ tried to kill you, Aerrow, you’d be dead,” He hummed.

Aerrow looked up at him; thinking back, it wasn’t like Aerrow was the first teen on a squad. Sure, he was the youngest Sky Knight, but far from the youngest member of a squad. So, Dark Ace had killed kids before, he obviously wasn’t above it, and yet, he’d let Aerrow live. ‘To savour his defeat’? Yeah, right. He lowered his gaze and smiled

“You know, I don’t need you to protect me,” He assured.

Dark Ace chuckled softly

“I know, but I can’t help it,” He breathed.

Aerrow looked up into Dark Ace’s eyes and blushed softly; opening his mouth to ask something, but he couldn’t get in out. He quickly closed his mouth and looked to the ground; embarrassed. He flinched slightly when he felt Dark Ace cup his cheek before gasping when lips touched his. It took him a moment to process what was happening before he gladly kissed back.

There was no tongue, just a steady, consistent pressure that had Aerrow dizzy with glee before Dark Ace slowly pulled away

“I’ve noticed how you stare,” He breathed.

Aerrow’s eyes slowly fluttered open and he stared at Dark Ace in a daze

“You smell so good,” He purred.

Dark Ace just smirked before pressing their lips together again; this time, prodding his tongue against Aerrow’s bottom lip in a silent request for consent, that Aerrow was all too eager to give; throwing his arms around Dark Ace’s neck and tackling him to the ground. Dark Ace seemed content with Aerrow leading. Once Aerrow was sure he’d mapped every inch of Dark Ace’s mouth, he pulled back; staring down at him from where he’d straddled his lap

“What does this mean to you?” He had to ask.

Dark Ace sat up; readjusting Aerrow in his lap

“Depends on how far we go,” He explained “What about you?”

Aerrow lowered his gaze and bit his lip; what _did_ this mean to him? He’d learned the truth, but he’d been attracted to Dark Ace before he’d learned that… A while before he’d learned that. He’d honestly had a sort of ‘hate-crush’ on Dark Ace since the moment he’d laid eyes on him. What could he say; Dark Ace was gorgeous.

“How far are _you_ willing to go?” He asked.

Dark Ace cocked an eyebrow

“However far you are,” He purred; pulling Aerrow in for another kiss.

Aerrow cooed into the kiss and pushed Dark Ace down again; cording his hand through his spikey hair. Their activities were abruptly cut short when the radio on Aerrow’s skimmer emitted loud static, and they both quickly sat up; staring at the skimmer.

“ _Ae-…ow, c-..me in!_ ” Piper’s voice crackled through the radio; the signal very weak.

Aerrow immediately sprung up and threw himself at the skimmer; pressing the button

“Piper! I’m here!” He couldn’t help the relieved laugh that made its way into his voice.

“ _Aerrow! Wh-…re….. You!?_ ” What she was saying was just barely audible.

Aerrow turned and looked at Dark Ace

“What are our coordinates?” He asked.

Dark Ace pulled something out of his satchel and checked it before giving Aerrow their coordinates, which Aerrow immediately relayed to Piper.

“ _Jus-… Bel-……. Be ther-… -oon!”_ That’s when the radio cut out again.

Aerrow slumped slightly against his skimmer before Dark Ace pulled him back under the tree and out of the rain. Aerrow chuckled breathlessly

“They’re coming to get us,” He sighed in relief.

“-You,” Dark Ace stated “They’re coming to get you.”

Aerrow’s breath hitched before he looked up at Dark Ace and bit his lip

“I’m not just going to leave you here,” He scoffed.

Dark Ace leaned back against the tree

“Well, I have no intention of becoming a prisoner,” He drawled.

Aerrow frowned

“Why would you be a prisoner?” He mumbled.

Dark Ace cocked an eyebrow

“You took an oath, Sky Knight,” He reminded, almost bitterly “I’m a Cyclonian, and a traitor to Atmos, if you want to keep your oath, I will be a prisoner, and you will transport me to Atmosia, where they’ll lock me up, and you will finally get the recognition as a legitimate squadron that you deserve.”

Aerrow watched Dark Ace sit down against the tree before he averted his gaze. Dark Ace was right, but it felt wrong. He’d done some horrible things, but what made him betray Atmos in the first place had merit, and what he’d done under Cyclonis’ rule was just him following orders

“It’s not fair,” Aerrow mumbled.

Dark Ace smiled at him

“Life isn’t fair, kid, it’s about time you learned that,” He soothed.

Aerrow slammed his fist into the tree

“But you didn’t do anything wrong!” He snapped

Dark Ace stood

“I think the mothers of the people I’ve killed would disagree,” He reminded “Orders or not, I’m a murderer. Reasonable motive or not, I’m a murderer.”

Aerrow swallowed passed the lump in his throat, his eyes burned

“But I-…” He cut himself off and squeezed his eyes shut.

Dark Ace gently cupped Aerrow’s face and hushed him

“It’s okay,” He soothed “I made my choice, and now I have to face the consequences.”

Aerrow gripped Dark Ace’s hands and sniffled

“But I love you.”

Dark Ace pressed his forehead against Aerrow’s

“No. You don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's like 4 Steven Universe references in this chapter, and a brooklyn 99 reference, let's see if you can find them all.


	10. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Storm Hawks rescue Aerrow and Dark Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare.

Aerrow watched as the Condor landed on the Terra, not too close, but not too far. He looked over his shoulder at Dark Ace, who had somehow gotten up into the tree they’d been sitting under, and was looking over something he’d taken out of his satchel.

“They won’t talk if I ask them not to,” He informed.

Dark Ace looked down at him

“I don’t want to put your friends through that,” He mumbled.

Aerrow sighed heavily before flinching when he felt someone wrap their arms around him

“Aerrow! You’re alright!” Piper exclaimed as she hugged him tight.

Aerrow smiled weakly and hugged her back. She pulled away only for Junko to scoop them both up in a massive bear hug

“We thought you were dead!” He sobbed.

Finn chuckled and patted Aerrow on the shoulder once Junko had put him down

“Glad you’re okay, buddy,” He teased.

Aerrow smiled before looking up at Dark Ace

“Look,” He started quietly “He saved my life; if it weren’t for him treating my wounds, carrying me, feeding me, and protecting me, I would’ve died,” He continued, turning his gaze back to his team “I can’t just leave him here.”

Piper looked up at Dark Ace and cringed

“But Aerrow he-“

“You don’t get it!” He snapped before sighing heavily and rubbing the back of his neck “Please, you and I both know that Cyclonis isn’t going to waste man-power looking for him, she’ll just pronounce him dead, and if we leave him here, she’ll be right!”

Piper sighed heavily and crossed her arms

“So, what? We betray Atmos to protect a murderer? The man who _murdered_ your _father_?” She nearly hissed.

Aerrow clenched his fists

“My _father_ deserved what he got,” He snarled; tone dripping with venom.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Finn gaped “Lightning Strike was a hero!”

“You can be a hero and still be an asshole!” Aerrow snapped.

Junko dug his toes into the dirt

“Aerrow’s right, if Dark Ace saved him, we do kind of owe him,” He suggested.

Piper scoffed

“We can repay him by not taking him to Atmosia to atone for what he’s done, but that doesn’t mean we have to help him,” She grumbled.

Aerrow snarled

“If you leave him, you leave me.”

Piper blinked in shock

“What!? You’d seriously stay behind for him? Abandon your duty as a Sky Knight?” She gaped.

Aerrow looked to the ground then looked back at Dark Ace before returning his gaze to Piper

“That’s what he did for me.”

 

Getting Dark Ace to agree to their help had been easy compared to getting him to agree to get on the ship. Aerrow knew why; Demons. Ghosts. This ship had been where the, arguably, worst parts of his life had happened, so it made sense that he wasn’t exactly _eager_ to board again for the first time in ten years. In fact, he didn’t. He stayed on the launch pad just outside the hanger bay, and refused to set foot inside. Aerrow stayed with him

“Do you know where the nearest Cyclonia aligned Terra is that we can drop you off?” He asked.

Dark Ace shrugged

“I don’t know,” He mumbled; visibly uncomfortable.

Aerrow sighed

“I know you didn’t want my help, but… Regardless of what you _think_ , I do love you,” He breathed.

Dark Ace lowered his gaze before looking at Aerrow

“No. You don’t. You just think you do,” He grumbled.

Aerrow leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Dark Ace’s lips, a kiss that Dark Ace quickly pulled away from

“Don’t.”

Aerrow just rolled his eyes

“I don’t care if they see,” He hummed.

Dark Ace abruptly stood

“That’s not it. You think I care what they think of me!?” He snapped.

Aerrow bit his lip

“I think you care a lot more then you let on, I think that no one believes you about my dad really hurts you, but you don’t let it show, because you have a reputation to uphold for the good of Cyclonia, I also think that ‘the good of Cyclonia’ isn’t the actual reason you uphold that reputation, I think it’s because you’ve been hurt too many times, so now you’re afraid to be vulnerable with anybody,” He soothed; standing, and holding on to Dark Ace, partially to comfort him, and partially to hold his balance.

Dark Ace’s breath visibly hitched

“I…-“ He cut himself off before scoffing “Whatever.”

Aerrow smiled and wrapped his arms around Dark Ace’s waist; pulling him close

“I think you’re just full of insecurities that you’ve never had anyone to talk to about, and now that someone wants to get close, you’re scared,” He continued “I think you think I don’t love you, because my dad made you think no one could.”

Dark Ace swallowed thickly before slowly wrapping his arms around Aerrow

“You’re… Just like your mother,” He breathed; pressing their foreheads together.

Aerrow closed his eyes and sighed happily

“I love being close to you,” He hummed.

Dark Ace nuzzled Aerrow’s hair

“Me… Too,” It sounded like it was difficult for him to say.

“Uh… Aerrow,” Junko’s voice called awkwardly.

Aerrow reluctantly pulled away from Dark Ace

“Yeah?” He asked.

Junko cleared his throat

“Piper says we’re close to Cyclonian airspace, so we should find somewhere to land and let Dark Ace off,” He mumbled.

Aerrow nodded

“Right, got it,” He agreed; turning back to look at Dark Ace “You wanna… Come inside for a little bit before you ‘escape from our capture’?”

Dark Ace chuckled softly before looking up at the hanger bay with unease

“Sure,” He, surprisingly, agree.

Aerrow nearly vibrated with glee before yelping softly when Dark Ace lifted him and carried him inside. Aerrow just rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest

“Bring me to my room,” He purred.

Dark Ace cocked an eyebrow and chuckled before obeying Aerrow. He dropped the Sky knight onto his bed before sitting next to him; looking around the room

“I see you’ve personalized it,” He commented.

Aerrow looked around before pulling Dark Ace down into a kiss

“Is that really what you want to talk about right now?” He purred against Dark Ace’s lips.

The Talon Commander just chuckled and lied down with Aerrow; deepening the kiss. Aerrow wrapped his arms around Dark Ace’s neck and flipped them so he could straddle his waist; pulling back just enough to shed his armour and pull his shirt off

“I want to do it,” He purred.

Dark Ace cocked an eyebrow before sitting up slightly

“I’m making no guarantees that it’ll be great,” He stated.

Aerrow smiled before slowly stripping Dark Ace of his armour

“It’ll be great just because it’s with you,” He soothed before leaning forward and kissing Dark Ace’s neck.

Dark Ace’s breath hitched before he let his head roll to the side; giving Aerrow more access. Aerrow hummed happily and sucked a dark hickey right of Dark Ace’s pulse; pulling back to admire his handy work once he was done

“Now everyone will know,” He purred menacingly.

Dark Ace laughed before flipping their positions

“My turn,” He nearly growled before gently sinking his teeth into Aerrow’s shoulder, causing the teen to arch and mewl.

Dark Ace had gotten through giving Aerrow four hickeys; two very much visible through his uniform, before someone knocked on the door

“Aerrow, we’ve got a Cyclonian problem!” Finn called in a panic “And we can’t find Dark Ace.”

Aerrow groaned in obvious frustration

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” He snapped.

Dark Ace laughed as he pulled away and put his armour back on

“Language,” He scolded light-heartedly “I’ll be out in a minute to deal with the Talons!” He assured.

Aerrow stood

“We’ll finish this another time?” He wondered.

Dark Ace grinned

“You know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punkd!


	11. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerrow talks to Harrier about Dark Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this chapter is a little... Uncomfortable.

It had been around three weeks since Aerrow and Dark Ace had been rescued from that Terra, and three weeks since Dark Ace had returned to Cyclonia. Now that they weren’t together all the time anymore, Aerrow had time to think about everything he’d learned, really think. Especially since he hadn’t been able to do much else on a broken leg. He couldn’t stop himself from wondering if anyone else had known about what Lightning Strike… Aaron, what Aaron had done.

He stood up off his bed; wobbling a little, even though his leg was mostly healed, it was still weak, and made his way to the bridge.

“Hey, Stork,” He greeted, sitting down so he wouldn’t fall down “Can I ask you something?”

Stork looked over his shoulder at Aerrow

“Sure, what’s up?” He asked.

Aerrow pursed his lips together

“Do we have any record of which squadrons were most closely aligned with the original Storm Hawks?” He wondered.

Stork frowned in thought before humming and opening one of the various crates of stuff he kept around the ship. He pulled out what appeared to be an old, ratty journal; possibly one of the old squadron logs. He flipped through the pages

“They were fairly close with all the other squadrons; that’s why the followed Lightning Strike into battle, remember?” He mumbled.

Aerrow averted his gaze and bit his lip. Stork turned to look at Aerrow; the journal still in his hands

“Lightning Strike mentions Harrier and the Rex Guardians a lot though; seems like he had a lot of private meetings with him,” He explained.

Aerrow chewed his lower lip; if Harrier knew something, would he tell Aerrow?

“Set a course for Terra Rex; I need to talk to Harrier,” He muttered.

Stork nodded and got back to flying.

 

It wasn’t long before they were on Terra Rex. The Guardians were quick to greet them

“For what do we owe the pleasure, Storm Hawks?” It was pleasant, but riddled with condescension as Harrier spoke. They were friends, but not really.

Aerrow held tight onto Junko as the got off the ship; even though the Terra was more stable than the ship, the ground wasn’t as consistent; lumps and bumps made Aerrow limp worse

“Hey, Harrier, sorry to drop in like this, but I need to talk to you,” He greeted uneasily; voice strained do to the pain he felt in his leg.

Harrier holier-than-thou look turned to one of genuine concern when he saw Aerrow

“What happened?” He worried.

Aerrow blinked in confusion before looking down at his leg in realisation

“Oh! This? Nothing. It’s not important,” He assured “Do you have somewhere we can talk in private?”

Harrier blinked in confusion, but nodded nonetheless; letting Aerrow hold onto him as they went off on their own.

 

Even though Aerrow had said it wasn’t important, he did wind up explaining what had happened to his leg; felt like he had to. He didn’t hold back, told Harrier everything that had happened between him and Dark Ace. Well, not _everything_. Aerrow left out the part where they made out, and almost had sex. Harrier was, surprisingly, not shocked by the reveal, which made Aerrow’s heart sink.

“I’m surprised he actually told you,” Is how Harrier replied when Aerrow finished telling him what he’d learned.

Aerrow frowned

“What do you mean?” He asked.

Harrier leaned back in his seat

“The way Aaron trained that boy, he’d bite out his own tongue before he told anyone anything about Aaron. As a person, and as a Sky Knight. I suppose now that he’s dead, Dark Ace’s tongue has grown a little loose,” He explained.

Aerrow bit his lip

“So it’s true?” He asked; it wasn’t that he didn’t believe Dark Ace, he just knew he’d have to be a little clever with his wording here. If he got too accusing, Harrier might become defensive.

Aerrow assumed that if he took a bit of a naïve stance, Harrier might get cocky and let something slip. It made him uncomfortable, treating his own allies like the enemy, but he needed to know. Harrier cleared his throat

“Well… I don’t know about what he did to you, but, no,” He stated firmly “It’s not true; Aaron never put a hand on Dark Ace; he’s just trying to manipulate you.”

Aerrow gritted his teeth; he’d deliberately left out that he’d seen the brand, out of curiosity. He’d wanted to see if Harrier would take this stance, and he had. He swallowed thickly

“Are you sure?” He asked; there was concrete evidence that Dark Ace wasn’t lying, and, despite what Dark Ace was trying to convince him, Aerrow was in love with him, so Harrier trying to paint Dark Ace in this light was making Aerrow livid.

Harrier cleared his throat again, making Aerrow cock an eyebrow just slightly

“Positive. Dark Ace has been spouting that lie for years; trying to get attention. I don’t know; maybe, after he took the oath, he decided he didn’t want to be a warrior anymore, so he tried to slander Aaron in an attempt to get out of his duty, but it didn’t work,” He explained, far to fluidly, like it was rehearsed. And there was the way he’d cleared his throat.

“Then why would he avoid telling me? Why are you surprised?” He asked, maybe a little _too_ bluntly.

Harrier breath caught in his throat but he just laughed it off

“Because I was under the impression he’d out grown it, apparently I was wrong,” He chuckled.

Aerrow cocked an eyebrow briefly before biting his lip; there were three options here. A: Harrier was lying because Aerrow was young, and Harrier was just trying to protect him; the desired option. B: Harrier was lying because he knew what had been going on, and was ashamed that he hadn’t spoken out about it, or didn’t want Aerrow to think differently of him; bad, but understandable. Or C: Harrier was lying because he’d taken part; horrifying. Aerrow just stared into Harrier’s eyes for a solid minute; he wouldn’t _say_ it, but he made it painfully obvious that he knew Harrier was lying. The way Harrier’s body language changed showed that he knew Aerrow knew.

“Look, I know you might feel inclined to believe him because he saved your life,” Harrier started “But he only did that so he’d have leverage over you.”

Honestly, it was believable, but Aerrow knew better. That brand hadn’t been for leverage. Aerrow looked down at his hands on the table in front of him

“We bathed together, Harrier,” He stated, to which Harrier just cocked an eyebrow; clearly not getting what Aerrow was giving “I saw the brand.”

Harrier’s face sank and he paled. Aerrow looked up at Harrier again; thinly vailed rage in his eyes

“Or is that a lie too?”

Harrier cleared his throat again and stood

“He shouldn’t have told you; it wasn’t your business,” He spat. Crack. “He was always beautiful, when Aaron offered, who was I to refuse? It’s not like I was the only one who played around with Aaron’s pretty little co-pilot, Carver did to! And Starling knew about all of it, but she didn’t say anything! Hell; we all knew, but we needed Aaron!” It was just pouring out “We weren’t going to give up our greatest Sky Knight for some _Etcher_!”

Aerrow’s eyes widened in horror at that last part. ‘Etcher’ was a slur used to describe someone of mixed blood; specifically Eastarian mixed blood. Harrier just stood there; panting in ill-concealed rage. It wasn’t unusual for someone to say awful things about Dark Ace, but Aerrow had _never_ heard someone call him _that_. They were called ‘Etchers’ because it implied the Eastarian blood was like acid, _etching_ its mark into the other race or ethnicity.

Harrier swallowed thickly and fixed his hair

“I think you should go,” He stated softly.

Aerrow honestly couldn’t take his eyes off Harrier; trying desperately to defend yourself when caught in a lie is understandable, awful, but understandable. But spouting racial slurs is never acceptable, regardless of the situation. And hearing it from a Sky Knight had nearly knocked the wind out of Aerrow, especially one who was _so_ hung up on honor. He took a deep, shaky breath and nodded before standing. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He didn’t know where to start. Everything Harrier had uttered in this meeting had been horrible, but that last part. That _word_. Aerrow closed his mouth and left.

 

Aerrow was still shocked quiet even after he was back on the ship. He didn’t think like that, so when he learned that other people did, it always got to him. The shock was always followed by guilt. The guilt that he never said anything. This whole ordeal had been painfully reminiscent of a time when someone had called Stork a ‘Spreader’. It had the same bad meaning that ‘Etcher’ did, but it’s what you’d call a Merb. Implying they spread disease. He hadn’t said anything then either, for the same reason he didn’t with Harrier. He’d been too stunned. At least last time he hadn’t been alone, and Finn had absolutely blown up at the guy. It had been sweet, but also terrifying. Finn didn’t take kindly to that kind of crap at all. It made Aerrow wish Finn had been with him. Maybe he _was_ naïve.

“Hey, Aerrow,” Piper greeted; sitting down next to him, the rest of the squad joining them as well “You okay?”

Aerrow glanced up at her

“Harrier called Dark Ace an-“ He stopped himself and bit his lip. He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Piper blinked in confusion; frowning in thought before her eyes widened in realisation and she covered in mouth in ill-concealed horror

“Oh my god,” She breathed.

The look of complete and total disgust on Finn’s face was extremely telling. Junko didn’t really catch on, which Aerrow was grateful for; he didn’t need to know Harrier was a racist ass. Stork averted his gaze

“Wow,” Was all he managed to say.

Aerrow rubbed the back of his neck. Piper cleared his throat

“D-Do you know why?” She asked.

Aerrow looked up at them before sighing; guess it was time to tell them

“Yeah… Look, I… I need to tell you something,” He started uneasily “And it’s gonna be hard to take in so, just… Don’t talk until I’m done, okay?”

 “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Harrier is kind of a racist dick. 
> 
> BTW, Eastaria is a Terra that a friend of mine and I came up with (Dark Ace's mother's home Terra) vaguely based off of China and/or Japan (because we noticed that I draw Dark Ace East Asian ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ), that is located very far East in Atmos. So, because Dark Ace has little to no backstory, that's just what I go with in my fics.


	12. Slander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerrow brings Starling in when Piper refuses to believe him about Lightning Strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crotchety old lady voice* It's been 84 years

Aerrow didn’t know what he expected to happen when he told them, but they were quiet. Junko looked like he was stuck somewhere between horror and confusion, Finn looked disgusted, Stork was turned away so Aerrow couldn’t tell how he was taking it, and Piper just looked… Blank. He knew that look of hers, and he wasn’t exactly looking forward to what would inevitably follow it. Piper could be a bit of a know-it-all and although Aerrow did love her, it really got under his skin sometimes. That blank look was the same dead-behind-the-eyes look she gave Finn when he’d suggested a particularly stupid plan. But this time, she wasn’t saying anything, almost like she was waiting for Aerrow to realize how stupid he sounded. Luckily, Junko spoke up

“Are you sure?” He asked gently “I don’t want to immediately jump to conclusions, because that would be horrible if he really was telling the truth, but it _is_ Dark Ace.”

Aerrow liked the way Junko worded that; open and willing to believe, but apprehensive, and for good reason. He nodded

“Positive,” He assured; looking Piper dead in the eyes “I saw the brand.”

He was being stupid or naïve, not over this. _This_ he _knew_. Piper growled under her breath

“So you saw a stupid brand! Who cares!? _He_ could’ve done that to screw with you for all you know!” She snapped.

Aerrow swore he saw red

“Harrier admitted to it!”

The room went dead silent after that. Aerrow slumped and rana hand through his hair

“Lightning Strike was _my_ father, so why are _you_ so quick to kiss his ass?” He grumbled.

Piper looked taken aback at that comment. Finn swallowed thickly

“Okay…” He started “I get why he murdered your dad, but why’d he take it out on the rest of the squad too?” He asked.

Aerrow frowned for a moment before looking up at Finn

“No other choice? I don’t know, I didn’t really ask. If it wasn’t that his options were slim, it was probably misguided aggression, since there was _no_ way they didn’t know what was going on,” He explained.

He’d opted out of telling them the _really_ reason Dark Ace had murdered Aaron. By doing so, he’d also opted out of the real reason he was so sure Dark Ace wasn’t lying. He could remember what Aaron had done to him, it was vague, and the attacker had been faceless for years, but he remembered it. And now that he knew who it was, there were more memories, almost like he’d been subconsciously supressing them.

Finn nodded; what Aerrow said had clearly made sense. Junko and Finn were clearly on board now, but Piper still seemed apprehensive. Aerrow sighed in frustration

“What, Piper!?” He snapped; she was really starting to bother him.

The way she was acting, Aerrow may as well have been accusing _her_ father.

“No one else was with you, Aerrow,” She stated.

Aerrow’s eyes widened; was she _seriously_ accusing him of _lying_? He didn’t even grace that comment with a response, instead heading to his room. He grabbed the radio and contacted someone he knew could convince Piper.

 

He trailed his finger over the handle bars of his skimmer as he waited in the hanger bay. He glanced up when he heard someone land. Starling smiled at him briefly before quickly averting her gaze when he didn’t return the gesture

“It’s like I said on the radio,” He stated firmly.

She nodded

“I know,” She sighed.

Aerrow stood

“Harrier kinda sold you out, that you knew. That _everyone_ knew, but you’re the only one I can count on to be straight with me,” He continued “And I expect you to do the same with my squadron.”

 

The entered the bridge and Aerrow sat down; rubbing his leg and cringing. Starling sat down with him and the rest of the squad

“Aerrow contacted me about your current… Discussion,” She started.

Piper’s eyes widened and she looked at Aerrow

“Why are you bringing more people into this!?” She snapped.

Starling raised her hand to silence Piper before Aerrow could even retort

“Because you need to understand what happened,” She explained “No one was innocent when he came to what Aaron did to that boy. It’s like Harrier said, we all knew, but no one was willing to lose our most prized Sky Knight over the dignity of some half-breed Orphan.”

Aerrow lowered his gaze and grit his teeth; why did they have to phrase it that way? Couldn’t they just say ‘kid’? The implication was clearly that had Dark Ace not been Eastarian, or even mixed-blood, they would have cared more. Piper slumped

“So what Aerrow said is true?” She gaped.

Starling nodded and sighed softly

“What happened is everyone’s fault; we should have done something, but we were in the middle of a war, and our priorities were elsewhere,” She stated softly; voice heavy with guilt.

Aerrow clenched his fists

“I want people to know,” He stated; voice nearly menacing.

Starling blinked in surprise

“What, why? It’s not like it’ll solve anything. Aaron is dead; he’s paid his dues, and even if everyone in Atmos knows what happened, it isn’t like they’ll let Dark Ace come back,” She explained.

Aerrow slammed his hands down on the table

“No! He hasn’t paid his dues! He’s still revered as a hero, and Dark Ace is demonized, when all he was doing was protecting _me_!” He snapped before quickly averting his gaze.

Now everyone was staring at him like he had three heads. Aerrow quickly shook his head

“Himself… I meant… Himself,” He mumbled.

Starling put a gentle hand on Aerrow’s shoulder

“What else did he tell you, Aerrow?” She asked; smiling reassuringly “You can tell me; there isn’t anything I won’t believe about Lightning Strike except that he was a good person.”

Aerrow swallowed thickly and darted his eyes around the room; he didn’t want anyone to know. He didn’t think he could handle people looking at him like he was damaged goods. He shook his head

“It’s nothing, I just slipped up; I do that when I get heated,” He lied.

Starling sighed and removed her hand

“If you want to tell people, go ahead, but no one will believe you,” She reminded.

Aerrow shook his head

“I don’t just want to tell people, I want to bring this before the Sky Knight council.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aerrow's going to fucking bury his dad. With his bare hands if he has too.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short; as it usually is with my works, but I promise they will get longer over time. 
> 
> Please comment, comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
